


Music

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little night music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Disclaimers: not mine, etc.....

Notes: This is what I get for listening to the Sentinel CD! :-) Just a little writing exercise. No sex, just kind of pre slash. No one else has gone over this so *spelling* and such is sure to be bad. You have been warned....

Summary: Just a little night music.

*************** 

**Music**

by

Banshee

As Jim opened the door to the loft the first thing he noted was soft sound of fingers plucking the strings of a guitar. Entering as quietly as he could, Jim shut the door, placed his keys soundlessly in the basket, and headed over to the living room. There sitting on the arm of the sofa was Blair, his head and upper body bent over instrument in his hands. It was an old guitar, dark brown and battered, noting like the one that he had once belonged to Jimmy Hendrix. No, this one had not been used to jam to the music of the sixty's though it was probably just as old. It was just an old wooden instrument that has seen more days and nights then the man who's nimble fingers pulled the melody from it. 

Moving silently to sit opposite the younger man who was oblivious to the out side world, the older man watched his roommate. The loft was dim and only the gray light of twilight light had found it's it way in from the large bay windows. With his body protectively wrapped about the instrument, eyes closed, emotions flowing over his young pliant face, Blair played. His hair was down, the brown ringlets moving ever so slightly, brushing against a shoulder here and a cheek there, as if dancing with the music. The song was a sad one and a piece that the sentinel knew well. He had heard it when it being composed, one pain filled note after another. It had started after the first meeting with Maya Carasco. Though Blair had talked a tough talk at the time saying that he was fine and that he would get over it, it had been a lie. Maya had broken Blair's heart and Jim knew Blair was hurting. Just like he had seen the tears that were in the younger man's eyes waiting to flow over. Just like his sensitive hearing had picked up the soft muffled sounds of cry that night and for the next several nights. Jim had never said a word about it to Blair because Blair had seemed to want it that way at the time. 

Then one night the crying had stopped and the sole touching music had started. It had taken about a week before the melody had found it's self, and was no longer half sure starts and stops. Hours of plucking and cord changes before the sounds had evened out into song. 

Then exactly 12 days after the sounds had drifted up to the upstairs bed room caressing the sensitive ears with their soft pain and sorrow they stop. Jim never had been able to figure out why. There were no up coming finals, no cases that seemed out of the norm. What ever it was it made the older man both happy and sad. Happy that the music that seemed to be reflecting the pain in his best friend had stopped, so that Jim himself no longer had to face that pain. And then sad because even with the sadness, loneliness, that the song made, Jim felt like it was giving him a glimpse into his friend. A real look at the person behind the bouncy energy and masks that Blair put up to protect himself. Though he knew it was not true, Jim felt that with the end of the music he was being shut out.

Had it been nine months, ten months, a year, before he heard the music again? Oh there had been other times when music flowed from the room below. Just after Blair had met Amber had been one. But that music had just been soft, as if the notes were trying to describe something that was beautiful and just out of reach. No real lost at its passing just a whistfullness. 

No then the sad music had returned it had been the same song and yet different this time. Still the same notes as before, but this time not with a sorrow that would humble the listener. It was just after seeing Maya again. If Jim had been thinking about it he would have been expecting it the night the soft notes had risen again up to his bed only to nestle in around him. The music had not stayed long that time. Only a few days, but those few days had been enough time add the beginnings of harmony. In all to short a space of time the nightly solos had stop and again Jim was left with the same feeling of being closed off from his guide. Only now that feeling was even more so for knowing his friend and guide all that much better then he had before. 

Bringing himself back to the here and now Jim looked at his friend wondering what had brought on this performance. It was before the dead of night and Blair was playing in the living room. That had never happened before. Mraya was long gone and for good. There was no chance of her ever coming back after being deported. It didn't seem to be any other problems going on in Blair's love live that Jim knew of. No babe of the week. In fact it had been a several weeks since Blair had even been out on a date. After several moments of not being about to determine way, Jim just chalked it up as yet another thing that he simply didn't know or understand about his roommate.

As he listened, Jim noted that Blair had added to the song since the last time. It was finished. Complete. The young man's supple fingers moved lovingly over the strings, their gentleness pulling the music from the guitar. Sitting back and getting comfortable, the sentinel closed his eyes and let his hearing open to the sound before him. It was some time before the music finished. After a few moments Jim opened his eyes and found Blair's blue eyes staring back at him, a slight smile touching his friend's lips. This time with his eyes open looking right at Jim, Blair began the song from the beginning. Jim's smile grew as he realized that Blair was not just playing a song, but was playing a song for him. The younger man was sharing another piece of what made him Blair Sandburg, roommate, friend and guide. Jim felt blessed. Blair was not shutting him out.

~The End~


End file.
